The Ups and Downs to Being Lily's Best Friend
by ticklemepeace
Summary: Rose Lange is Lily Evans' best friend but with that comes a price. Not only does the boy she want obviously want someone else, but that someone else happens to be Lily. Will Rose give in and tell everyone who she fancies or will she hide her love in shame? Friendships will be tested and worlds will collide for not only Rose but for everyone around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no characters other than my personal ones.**

Chapter 1

It isn't easy being Lily Evans' best friend. Sometimes it's downright tiresome trying to keep up with her, what with all her academic activities and such. Oh, and fending off the infamous James Potter.

Yes, being Lily's best friend is a full time job but I don't mind doing it because she's family to me, a sister really, and if that means I'm the one that keeps her head level and makes sure Potter doesn't get the chance to harass her than so be it.

We met our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were partners for a Transfiguration project and ever since she helped me turn a frog into a vase we've been inseparable. Thank goodness that Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor rather than in Slytherin like my mum who pretty much bled green and black. Merlin knows how she ended up with my Gryffindor of a father but somehow they work.

Oh by the way, I'm Rose, Rose Lange. I'm the type of gal who listens to music in her spare time whilst contemplating all of life's conundrums. Okay maybe not that last part but I do wonder why the hell life had to be so boring sometimes. At least for me that is while Lily actually has an interesting boy who fancies her and I'm just over here fancying the wrong type of boy, or so my father thinks and sometimes even Lily questions my sanity. Of coarse my mum approves completely but we will get to who it is later. For now, let's enjoy this Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match.

"Oi get a move on Prongs that Snitch wont find itself!" Sirius Black yells. He's standing beside his other best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who seem to be more animated than usual due to our obvious winning. Gryffindor rocks.

Potter throws an obscene gesture their way causing them to grin like a bunch of loons as well as myself because well hey, I'm just nosy. "Do they know they're prats or do they really not understand what can get them detention?" Lily scoffs, shaking her head. I shrug and look around, "I don't think anyone even saw it."

Of coarse, as I'm looking around I know someone who _is_ looking over and my heart seems to stop. _Him_. The weird Slytherin boy everyone makes fun of and picks on. The boy who caught my eye when he silently offered me a tail of rat in Potions class our second year when I needed one the most. _Severus Snape._

I'm pretty certain he wasn't looking at me because from what I can gather, he only had eyes for my best friend, who is completely oblivious by the way, like no way would she ever know, even if it fell in her lap one day.

This is why I'm not even jealous, not even a little bit. Okay a bit. It's not her fault though because like I said, she has no idea.

I finally look away from the Slytherin side of the court and my attention is back on the game. Apparently while I was day dreaming Gryffindor scored another 10 points which put us ahead 50 to 30. Potter seemed to be whipping his broom quickly throughout the other players while Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, was hot on his tail.

We were cheering so hard and loudly that they could probably hear us in Azkaban. A resounding chant of "Potter! Potter! Potter!" filled the Gryffindor side, signs were hoisted, students were flailing about in excitement. Finally he caught the Snitch and cheers erupted all around me including Lily who had finally gotten into the game.

I chanced a glance one last time at the Slytherin side before filing out with everyone else to find Snape leaving gloomily with the rest of his House when suddenly he looked up and over towards me and Lily. Well, once again it was more like Lily and right then and there, I decided to make sure he stared at _me _like that someday. However long it took… 

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm a bit rusty at this but I hope you enjoy it so far. I know it's not a lot of story but I promise it will pick up so please review and let me know what you think and what I should do to improve ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost time for 8 a.m. Potions and I had no idea what I was going to wear. Lily was waiting patiently by the door having woken up much earlier than myself and was practically tapping her shoe, books in hand for the morning classes. Right, I might need those as well. 

I finally changed into my Hogwarts uniform and ran a comb through my long blonde hair, probably tearing out my scalp in the process. I gathered my books and followed Lily out past the dormitories and into the halls to get to Potions, which her and I have the privilege of sharing. 

We were a few of the last students to arrive but made it on time. Slughorn hadn't even arrived yet. 

She sat beside Sirius Black, not by her choice of coarse, and I sat one table back beside…oh, Snape. How fortunate actually. 

I placed my book on the table and slid into the chair as Snape was writing vigorously in his Potions book, his shoulder length black hair cascading around his face as he hunched over. I took this opportunity to spend a few moments staring though I pretended to be reading my Potions book. 'I wish I could run my hands through it, it looks so sof-' 

My thoughts were interrupted by Slughorn bursting through the door, definitely not quietly given his build and the fact that he was already shouting instructions. 

"Okay class, today we will be making a Hiccoughing Solution if you would open your books to page 213 it will give you the ingredients and instructions you'll need. This potion indeed, if used on someone, will give them hiccups. Rather annoying if I do say so myself, hiccups. Have fun and good luck!" 

I sighed once I found the page. This was going to be awhile. 

I looked over at Snape and saw he was already producing ingredients, throwing them in his cauldron as instructed. 'I guess I should get started,' I thought to myself, beginning to get things ready. I noticed I was missing a few things as I went along and thought about asking Lily if she had any extra. 

Just as I was about to whisper up at her, I caught Snape's eye out of my peripheral, his pale arm extended. I looked down and sure enough, the two things I needed sat in his hand. I looked at him and slowly took the ingredients, "Thank you." 

He said nothing and went back to working. 

Before I could embarrass myself I looked away and went back to working, my mind assessing what just happened. Hey, I _am _a girl and we tend to over think things, especially when it involves a boy. 

As I was about to finish I noticed Lily was looking over at me, presumably finished with her Hiccoughing Solution. Man she was good. 

I looked up at her after adding the last bit of ingredients so that Slughorn could come around and grade it, "What's up?" 

Lily smiled, "You did well! Your Hiccoughing Solution looks great and not at all like Black's. His looks as if he scooped it out of the Forbidden Forest." This made me chuckle a bit because when I looked over, it indeed looked horrendous. 

"Maybe if you had helped me out just a bit I wouldn't be about to fail Evans." Black sighed and sat down defeated. 

"Why would I do that? You need to learn to get your own marks," Lily protested. I shook my head as Slughorn came around to check on our side of the room. "Your Hiccoughing Solution looks quite well Ms. Lange, great job today!" I beamed up at him. I really needed good grades this year or my parents wouldn't let me do anything this summer, including the carnival that Lily and her parents invited me to. 

"And Mr. Snape I see yours is perfect, as usual. Oh, and Ms. Evans you as well! Mr. Black, yours seems to be a bit…bubbly." 

Sirius Black was a very attractive boy in my opinion, with his curly black hair that just barely touched his shoulders and his startling grey eyes, especially when he pouted as he was doing now. More of like a sulk really, but still precious. He sort of reminded me of a puppy but he could be a right prat when he was hanging out with Potter. Those two together was a catastrophe waiting to happen. 

Slughorn patted him on the shoulder, "Maybe next time Mr. Black. It's only halfway through term I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, especially with such fine Potions Masters around you such as these three. Ask your fellow classmates for help next time." He then resumed his post at the front of the class.

"That's all for today class you all did very well today! Tidy up and leave your cauldrons! I'll place them in vials for you today." Bless Slughorn. He was much nicer than some of our professors.

I gathered my things and was about to meet up with Lily when I felt a tap on my shoulder. To my surprise, it was Sirius Black. "Yes?" I wondered what he could possibly want. 

"Would you maybe…erm…help me understand some of this tomorrow? My marks have always been terrible in Potions and you seem to have a knack for it." He had a sheepish smile on his face and seemed to genuinely need me help. I shrugged, "Sure. I don't mind, if you really need the help and aren't just doing this as a way to make fun of me later." He seemed surprised, "Why would I do that? It's not like your Snivellus!" He yelled out that last part just as Snape passed by us on his way out of the room. 

I turned towards Snape to see him glare at Black before continuing his quick pace to his next class, which I also needed to get to. Ugh, Transfiguration was my worst subject. 

Once I turned back to Black I narrowed my eyes at him, "For that, you can find someone else to help you. Why don't you ask Potter?" With that I turned and walked out the door and almost right into Lily. "What was that about?" She asked, glaring at Black who was shaking his head and leaving the room with Potter. "Oh just their lot being bullies again." 

Lily and I were in the middle of discussing how much we really didn't like Potter and his friends when it was time for us to part. She had History of Magic and had to rush to make it on time. 

Once I walked into the classroom I noticed there was only a few seats left though class didn't start for a few minutes left. Why would anyone want to show up to Transfiguration early? One of the open seats happened to be beside Snape, so of coarse I took it. 

I sat down and sighed, dreading this class already. I couldn't turn a snake into a stick to save my life let alone fifth year stuff. This term was already taking its toll on me in this subject and I feared it wouldn't be good enough for my parents. 

All this flashed through my mind until I realized someone was speaking to me. I looked over and Snape was looking right at me, his hair formed around his pale face. Most people thought his nose looked too big but I thought it was simply…perfect. 

"You seem to not enjoy this class much." Snape repeated, tilting his head slightly, a permanent scowl on his face. 

"Not even the slightest. It's always been my worst." I confessed after a moment of finally realizing he was talking and looking at _me_. I tried to keep my cool. Nobody knew, not even Lily, that I fancied him so I had to play the part of indifference. 

"It's not one of my best either but I do okay if you need some…more help," Snape replied, a hint of a smirk on his face. I smiled, "Thank you again for earlier. And I really would appreciate some help. Who knows, maybe I can even show _you _a thing or two. I can transfigure a mean pigeon handkerchief. Although I can't guarantee it wont coo at you later." 

That got me another smirk, "I'll keep that in mind." Professor McGonagall traipsed in and began class right after that. 

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stop _smiling_. I had to pretend to yawn a few times so I could wipe the grin off my face. Severus Snape talked to me and it wasn't about Lily! I should wake up late more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally lunch time had arrived and I met up with Lily to sit with our fellow Gryffindors. "How was your classes?" I asked, shoving shepards pie in my mouth as if my life depended on it. "Fascinating, but I'm not really a fan of the homework."

"Here here!" I exclaimed, holding my pumpkin juice in the air. This got a giggle out of her. "What on earth are you doing, Lange?" Remus Lupin asked, walking up at that moment and sitting beside me. "Oh you know just raising a glass to hating homework." I replied, my face beaming with pride.

"That bad huh?" He asked just as Black and Potter appeared in the Dining Hall. They were heading our way, punching each other on the arm and laughing.

Oh no.

I looked over at the Slytherin table to see that Snape hadn't shown up yet. Quickly I stood up and marched up to Potter. "What did you do?" He was still laughing, "Oh nothing ol' Snivellus didn't deserve."

I rushed out of the Dining Hall, abandoning my book bag. I hoped Lily would grab it for me if I didn't make it back in time.

I looked all over the castle it seemed. I started with his favorite places and couldn't find him anywhere. 'I really hope he's not in the-' I began thinking to myself when suddenly Snape stepped out of the boys lavatory, his eyes swollen and his robes disheveled and torn.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not knowing what else to say or do really since he'd obviously been crying. I didn't want to "demasculate" him or something.

He seemed embarrassed anyway because once he saw me he stopped and his face turned a bright hue of red that seemed to glow on his pale skin. "Just…go back to the Dining Hall!" And with that, he rushed past me and headed down the hall that led to the Slytherin common room.

I was a bit taken aback. How rude! I simply was wondering and even if he _was _crying, it's not a bad thing. Everyone does it.

I shook my head and stormed off back into the Dining Hall to find it empty. Afternoon classes must be about to start. We still had ten minutes left before our break was over. I hurried back to the Gryffindor common room in search of Lily, who I found sitting on her bed reading up on the latest chapter we were assigned for Care of Magical Creatures.

She looked up and a worried look crossed her face, "What's the matter, Rose?" she asked, putting the book down. I plopped onto my bed which happened to be the one next to hers, "Nothing really. I just…don't feel well. Maybe it's the pie." I put a hand over my stomach for good measure.

"But you hardly touched it! Are you sure you're okay? You look positively dreadful." She continued, coming over to sit beside me. I shook my head, "I just need to lie down for a spell, no worries. I'll be better in time for Care of Magical Creatures." She nodded, "If you're sure." I gave her a small smile and she went back to her book.

I went to lie down and sighed to myself.

I wanted to tell her. I really did. She's my best friend and we tell each other everything…but not this. It's not that I was ashamed, I just didn't want things to be completely awkward because she knew that Snape might fancy her. I couldn't put her in that position.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for me. Classes were boring, the day dragged on. Luckily I didn't have any afternoon classes with Snape so I could at least avoid him until tomorrow morning.

"You look a bit down in the dumps, Lange. What's the problem?" Lupin asked, popping up out of nowhere it seemed in the hallway on my way to the Gryffindor common room. "Nothing just…overwhelmed with excitement from all these terrific classes we have." I layed the sarcasm on thick and even did a bit of a skip for emphasis.

It worked because he laughed. "Oh come on, COMC was pretty exciting. We got to see Grindylows!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down which was _so _not Lupin. He was freakishly smart, like Lily, but was very casual about it so it was odd to see him acting a fool. I think his friends rub off on him a bit.

"Yes indeed! Please show me the disgusting octopus humans that live in our lake!" I enthused, trying for the same tone as him. He chuckled and shook his head as we came upon The Fat Lady, our Gryffindor picture that opens up into the common room. "_Bulgarian_." I recited to her. The Bulgarians are her favorite team so she chose it as our new password.

Lupin and I walked into a disaster area.

There were papers flying all around the room shaped like birds and students were running around acting like complete loons!

Standing in the middle of the room were Black, Potter and their friend Peter Pettigrew with their wands out and big stupid grins on their faces. I heard Lupin sigh beside me and shake his head. "How did you come about this lot of buffoons?" I asked, shaking my head and looking at him bewildered. "Ya know? I ask myself that every single day." With that, he walked through the mess that was our common room and went straight to the boys' dormitories.

I didn't see Lily anywhere so I assumed she was in our room. Probably avoiding the chaos downstairs.

"If I ever go that mad, put me out of my misery," I said, throwing my book bag down beside the bed. She was reading once again but chuckled at my comment, "Don't worry. I will! Licorice wand?" She extended a long red candy my way. I took it gratefully and sprawled out on my bed.

This was probably the best part of my day. Calories with my best friend and laughing at idiots. Actually…we did this every day come to think of it. Oh well.


End file.
